Just a Friend
by MariMangos88
Summary: Set in season 3 after episode 2 Korra decides to confront mako about his distant behavior and broken promises. Makorra angst and smut. story needs to be revised and fixed. Currently writing all my fics from my phone so excuse any grammar or spelling errors
1. Chapter 1

Set after season 3 in the airship headed towards ba sing sei..makorra angst and smut

Korra felt her heart break just a little bit as she watched Mako walk away, she couldn't believe he had refused her invitation to accompany them to ba sing sei in search for new air benders she knew she had lost him as a boyfriend but she hoped she wouldn't lose him as a member of team avatar. When she saw him walking back towards the airship with Bolin she was a little relieved that at least he decided he would still part of team but a part of her was more than hurt and a little angry he had refused her invitation after harmonic convergence he had promised to still be friends and to still be here for her yet it seemed all he did was try everything to stay away from her from everybody actually. She watched as he boarded the air without saying anything to her, his eyes meeting hers for a brief second before walking inside. He stood quietly looking ohe window hands on that railing staring at the retreating view of Republic Ci  
" so you decided to come after all huh cool guy" she said walking up to him standing a little too close to him for his liking her hand touching his on the railing.

" Bolin needed me" he said a little flushed at their proximity this was the closest he had been to her since their break up. He quickly moved away faintly noticing the hurt look in her face as he broke their contact.

"Ok well im still glad your here team avatar wouldnt be the same without you" korra said giving him a sad smile walking away from him before he had a chance to respond.

"She was angry at him she didnt understand how could he act like that after everything that had happened between then, he had acted like she had burned him when she touched him, he was being completely ridiculous and it really was starting to drive her crazy she needed to go get settled and blow off some steam before she blew up at him in front of everybody, but she was def gonna confront him about his distant and quite frankly insulting decided she would confront him later privately and not make the situation more awkward withing the group.

" He hated being this way but he just couldn't be close to her he still loved her and regretted letting things get like this but his feelings were really raw still and he still wanted her, he wanted her to be his. He knew she was bigger than him bigger than all them as the avatar she belonged to the world but a selfish part of him wanted her all to himself in more ways than one. But those were all hopes and secret fantasies at this point because he had messed all of that up first by telling on her to president and breaking up with her when she had reacted then by getting sorta kind of back with Asami, a fact he had yet to confess to her afraid to make to hurt her even more. He knew he had hurt the green eyed beauty deeply as well but things were different with Korra they had shared a deeper connection emotionally and physically. Just a week before their break up Korra and him had made love, it had started out as a typical night of them hanging out that quickly turned into a heated make out session to clothes being removed to her laying naked under him, him inside her taking her for the first time. It was the first time he had been with a woman and being somebody he loved made the experience that much more special to him he couldn't get that image out his head every time he saw her the way she had moaned his named how good she looked to him with her beautiful naked body laid out on his bed inviting him to make her his, the way her blue eyes looked at his with love and hope for a future a future of them together were imprinted in his brain day and night. But that future was over and he needed to accept that so being around her def didn't help and her nonchalance attitude made him angry with her. How can she just be just friends with him after what they had shared he could barely look her in the eyes without getting flushed with thoughts of that night and she acted as tho nothing had ever happened. Like he could just be her friend be by her side and travel the world with her, watch her risk her life and show him how easy she was able to move on so quickly.

When he walked in his room he was surprised at how big and nice it was the bed a size made for two this was definitely a luxury future industries creation very top of the line, after settling in he decided to make use of the built in shower in the room. He was in his towel still when he heard a knock at his door he quickly put his thin pajama pants on, his hair wet and stuck to his face and opened the door thinking it was Bolin. But He was surprised to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at him instead.

" Korra " he said " what are you doing here" his voice raising a little bit his ears red when he realized how little clothes he on.

She was also in her sleeping clothes that clung a little to tight to her, showing off her womanly curves without trying. Her hair pins hanging loosely on her hair it was obvious she had made use of her shower as well making her look wild and exotically beautiful like goddess and in many ways that was what she was ,a god amongst them. He stared at her without blinking trying to keep his eyes on her face not her body but even the look of her ocean blue eyes put him in a trance.

" I wanted to talk to you" she said her cheeks red from seeing his open chest all sinewy and manly again seeing him this way was sending all kinds of sparks thru her body she suddenly felt this might not be a good idea "but I see this a bad time I'll come back another time" she said yet not moving at all she was already there and couldn't get her feet to walk away.

"Her words taking him out his trance, he quickly recovered /span " no, its not a bad a time we can talk now" he said quickly grabbing his this white undershirt and putting it on motioning for her to come in, she stepped in his room looking around standing close to the door quietly.

" so what's up" he said trying to sound unbothered by her presence, it was pretty late and her being in his room this late unnerved him more thayou tell me?" She said accusingly throwing him off guard by her change of attitude.

"I don't know what your talking about" he replied keeping his voice even. he had an idea what she was talking about but he was not ready to have this talk with her.

" why are you treating me like stranger huh you've been avoiding me and when you do see me you so official around me like I'm jar the avatar not a real person you actually know!" she continued rambling on suddenly becoming very angry with him.

"I know things have been awkward since our break up but its been a whole month! you promised me nothing would change yet everything has changed" her voice raising a bit her emotions getting the best of her.

" ive been busy!" He yelled at back " what did you want me to do stay by your side like the avatars devoted follower I have a job you know and my own life" her mouth opened wide at his statement.

"thats bullshit and you know it, you had a job before we broke up" she said pointing her fingers in his chest " you big jerbender just tell me the truth"

" Look I'm sorry for my attitude but everything has changed Korra" mako said turning his back to her rubbing his hands thru his hair he didn't want to argue with her he wanted to be close to her but everything seem so hard for them

" what did you expect huh that I could just go back like we hadn't….." He trailed off not wanting to say it out loud turning back towards her giving her a sad look before looking down trying to hide his blush.

" well yeah I kinda did" she said her attitude becoming sad again after seeing his face " we were friends before that and your not acting this way towards Asami so its just me and I'm really sick of it."

" its different Korra" he said feeling a little guilty when he heard her bringing Asami's name he hated he put those insecurities in her by his confusing behavior towards both women " your different"

" how huh" she said her voice raising once again " I know I'm not as pretty as her and well mannered but we dated for six months mako didn't that mean anything to you!" She said her words having a double meaning.

" of course it did!" he yelled at her "uggghh damn it korra of course it meant something to me, I love you" he said quickly his own eyes widening a bit at his choice of words but glad he had put it out there.

"If you love me why are you acting like I don't exist anymore then " she said the anger dying down " is it because of Asami?"

"no of course not" he replied quickly the guilty feeling back in his chest " there is nothing going on between her and i" he said grabbing her by her shoulder he needed to tell her the truth and let her know it was mistake what had happened between him and Asami " look Asami and I…."

" I know about you and her mako" she said cutting him off " she told me everything that happened between you guys when I was gone"

His hands dropped from her sides his head down, running his hands across his face in frustration, maybe he wasnt as ready as he thought to talk about this.

"its not what you think OK" he said his eyes staring at the floor " I was alone after our break up it was a big mistake that never should have happened"

"then why huh" she said her voice cracking feeling her walls tumbling down she didn't want to seem this weak but she was tired of pretending she was okay that she didn't let a stupid jerbender boy get her like this she was the avatar she needed to be stronger but the truth was she was also an 18 year girl in lev and heart broken " why can't things just go back to normal for us, even if its not a love relationship I just still need you ok" he looked back at her surprised to see tears falling down her eyes.

"Its not that easy" he said putting his arms around her, his eyes stinging from seeing her like this.

" I love you korra its hard for me to forget that" he confessed his face buried in her hair spelling the fresh smell of fruity hair wash on her.

" I love you too mako" she said pressing her wet face into his shoulder feeling his warm body this close to her again bringing back memories of their time together, she missed him so much it hurt. " I just don't want to lose you as a friend too." He pulled back from their embrace their eyes meeting once again the mood suddenly changing between them feeling much more personal like it diHe had no words to convey his emotions anymore so he kissed her, softly at first he felt her body stiff for a second then she greedily pulled his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. His body felt like it was floating all his emotions for her rushing like a current again being this close to her kissing her again the taste of her intoxicating him like never before he quickly took control pressing her against him their hips meeting harshly she rolled her hips onto him making him moan into her mouth, then he felt her hand press against his bulge over his pants her sudden action quickly bringing him back to reality.

" we should stop" he said breaking the kiss pressing his forehead against her, her lower body still attached to him, his hard member stiffly pressing into her thighs.

" yeah we should" she said her eyes closed her bottom half tingling from the feel of his hard on pressed up against her like that, neither of them made a move despite their words. She pressed into him a little harder bringing her leg up just a little trying to relieve some of the tension. Rubbing her wet heat directly on his hard dick making him moan again

" Korra.." He whispered pushing his hips into her, his face buried in her neck." if we don't stop I won't be able to control myself" his breathing hard against her.

Instead of replying she rolled her hips again throwing him off balance into the bed her body flushed on top of him. She was far to gone at this point her womanhood throbbing she needed him and she couldnt see past her selfish needs right she knew this shouldnt be happening between them but she had missed him ever since that first night they made love she couldn't get him out of her head the way he felt inside her was a feeling she wanted again more than anything. She looked into his amber eyes seeing lust and need and little bit of sadness, she couldnt stop she needed him, she quickly removed her shirt her bra coming off along with her shirt and pressed her naked top half into him her lips crashing into him again, all sense of control going out the window maybe after they could be just friends but right now she needed him as a lover./p.

part two part two will be the smut scene


	2. Chapter 2

MariMangos

Writer.. Fan Girl..Dreamer..Shipper

Just a friend part 2

Their chemistry flowed like water and burned like fire leaving a steam of charged emotion in the air . The love they felt for each others could be best described by this moment right here very spontaneous and full of passion. She ground her hips on to him and latched her lips on his neck making him moan loudly by the delicious friction and feel of her.

Everything about her drove him wild the feel of her naked skin underneath his fingertips the smell of her all ocean and freshly picked peaches intoxicating him. The feel of her heat against his very hard erection driving him crazy added on to her tongue working its magic on the places she knew me his knees embarrassingly weak. He held her waist tight to his body with one hand his other hand underneath her left knee hiking it up high up his body he knew if he didn't take control of the situation he wouldn't last long enough to please her the way he wanted to . Suddenly he flipped her around making her gasp as his erection fell in between her wet folds, he could feel the wetness dripping through her thin pajama pants seeping right thru to his pants. She moaned loudly into his neck wrapping her legs around his waist as he attacked her lips once again he kissed down her neck until his mouth found purchase on her nipples, he took turns between each breast suckling her while she writhed underneath him. Her body more beautiful than any memories he had her large breasts beautiful and her exotic skin tone putting his senses into overdrive he kissed down her stomach hooking his fingers into her pants before pulling them down. He was surprised to find small panties on her instead of her usual wrappings he softly traced the shape of her with his hands rubbing small circles with his thumb extremely turned on by the look the small fabric provided.

"You are so beautiful" he said to her pressing his nose into her mound the smell sending a spark between his legs . She bucked underneath him not used to these kinds of attention her cheeks and chest flushed and red , when she felt him attach his mouth onto her mound over her panties her loud moans vibrated off the walls urging him to continued his ministrations. He continued to suck on her through her panties making her body lift slightly off the bed. He pulled her panties to the side finally tasting her . He had heard stories in the locker room at the police station of men pleasing their woman like this but he never imagined he will be using this perverse knowledge on her. He had never tasted a woman before and frankly didn't know what he was doing but judging by her reaction he must have been doing something right .

"You taste so good" he breathed into thigh sucking hard a purplr mark sure to appear, finally grabbing the corners of her panties and pulling them all the way down her legs she was completely exposed to him and his wanting eyes. He stood up and got off the bed getting onto his knees he grabbed the underside of her knees pulling her to the edge of the bed his mouth back on her before she had a chance to react her legs over his shoulders. Her moans loud in his ear he knew they should be more quiet but knowing he was making her feel this way filled his chest with pride and lust for her. He licked on her clit at a furious pace while she squirmed and called out his name digging her heel painfully on his back.

She couldn't believe he was making her feel this way with just his mouth she felt her body floating, flying full speed towards her climax he lapped at her greedily by the time she felt his fingers push inside of her curling till it reached that wonderoud spot within her she saw white light burst behind her eyelids the feeling of his tongue on her nub and his fingers making her reach an earth shattering climax before falling apart om his bed. She felt all the energy leave her body and fell limp onto the bed with her eyes closed trying to catch her breath her lower half tingling and sensitive . When she opened her eyes she saw him standing over her completely naked his rock hard member sitting lightly on his hands a satisfied smirk on his face , he looked bigger than she had remembered . The view of him suddenly gave her a burst of energy she jumped off the bed it on to him her lips smashing into his for a passionate kiss tasting herself on his tongue they stood there in the middle of the room both completely naked the moment so intimate and fully charged with the motion they were rooted it at the spot their tongue dancing sensually against each other. He gripped her around butt cheeks firmly with both of his hands lifting her up slightly on his body she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him her arms around his neck his palms still gripping her butt cheeks harshly . His erection directly in between her folds he continued to move his hips against her their lips still locked . Suddenly he felt her hips move slightly and his member right at her entraced , she rolled her hips he suddenly felt himself plunge halfway into her making him bury his face in her neck moaning loudly taking a few seconds to recover before pushing her all the way down on to him. She was so tight and wet around him, her extreme heat making his knees buckle slightly thankful for her small frame and strength as she locked her legs around supporting some of her weight, he pumped into her few times his mouth meeting hers again before he walked her towards the bed and laid her down never breaking the kiss and never pulling out of her, she moaned into him then bit his shoulder as they fell over his erection pushing deep into her.

" you feel so good" he said to her lifting up on his knees and pushing her legs up towards her face and out, the new angle allowing him to give her sharp deep strokes reaching deep inside her. Her breast bounced up and down, her wolf tails giving up their grip on her hair now laying abandoned on his bed, her eyes closed tight.

" you feel so gooo-oood too—oo" her voice high and stuttering as she felt his hips pick up speed.

"Open your eyes" he panted wanting her to look at him as he took her, his hips slamming into her he felt close to the edge, but he wanted to make sure she reached her peak yet again before he was done . He stared into her blue eyes his hips never changing pace, her moans were getting louder and louder he was afraid someone might hear them but knowing he was the one making her scream in pleasure made his blood run hot . He felt her insides convulse around him he knew she was close but the feeling almost made him come to an end. He suddenly pulled out of her making her whine.

"Hey what's wrong" she said pushing her legs together already missing the feel of him inside of her.

"Nothing I'm just not ready for it to be over" he said his eyes dark is his number still fully erect "turn around" he commanded.

She smiled and did what he said getting on all fours, he ran his hand down her back gripping her butt it has palms enjoying the erotic view of her in this angle . She placed her face on the matches arching her neck back to look back at him as he stared at her like a wild animal feeding on prey making her blush at being this exposed to him. He gripped her hips and pushed back into her the angle making her feel him touching a spot within her she didn't even know she had . He slammed into her at a furious pace she clawed at the bed as the feeling inside of her worked its way out, he felt her dripping down his legs making him growled deeply from his chest at the incredible feeling he received from her pulsing walls. He continued his savage space until he felt her stiff then her walls sucked him in her whole body shaking , he continued to slam into her lifting her body of the bed showing his strength as he pumped into her with no mercy her whole body in the air then he felt it his seed flowing in deep spurts into her womb.

He let her body fall back into that the bed him falling right behind her his face on her back their skin glistening with sweat, he felt like he would never catch his breath. They lay there in silence her back pressed up against her chest his now soft penis still inside of her from behind. When he calmed down he pulled her body close to him kissing her on her neck.

" I love you" he said to her kissing her neck softly, wishing they could stay like this forever.

"I love you too" she said before chuckling " I can't believe that just happened"

"Yes me neither" he said with a smile sighing deeply " wow that was amazing" he finished.

"Yes it definitely was" she murmured " I didn't know you had all that in you, you were pretty amazing" she turned around kissing him on the lips her tongue running lazily over his, she pressed her naked body on his enjoying the feel of their bare chest against each others. She felt him break the kids and stare at her in the eyes his mood suddenly becoming very serious.

"What does this means for us?" he said to her a hint of sadness back in his eyes.

"I don't know " she answered " but can we please not talk about this right now this moment is too perfect to ruin"

He wasn't completely satisfied with her answer but he not nodded anyways, having her here naked in his bed was good enough for right now he couldn't think of nothing more perfect than this . They laid there in each others arms in silence for a few moments before he felt her get on top of him her damp heat pressing into his semi hard erection.

"Ready for round two" she said smiling down at him pressing light kisses on his jaw and neck.

"Ohhh yeah" he he said bucking his hips up into her making her Yelp excitedly.

In the morning when he woke up he found himself alone in his bed he wondered if the night before was only a dream or it had really happened. But when he walked into the dining room and saw her walking towards him with two plates sitting one in front of him and settling herself directly in front of him with a small smile on her face her cheeks a deep red from her blush he knew it was all too real. They ate their breakfast and silent occasionally glancing at each other memories of last night evidently running thru both of their minds.

As Korra walked out off the dining room with Asami the green eyed beauty at her suspiciously.

" are you OK Kor? " she asked " is something different about you today"

"Oh its nothing" the blue eyed avatar answered " just had a good night I guess" she said looking back at Mako a small smile on her face before walking out. Asami followed her gaze and looks at Mako who had a small smile on his face too.

" Did something happen with Mako you both seem so happy and giddy this morning." asami questioned her again " did you guys get back together?"

"Nope" she said " just friends"

Back in the dining room Bolin approach Mako after watching the girls exit.

" I see you and korra finally worked things out" he said his mouth full of food " I knew you to love birds would be we back together in no time"

"what are talking about Bo? Mako said looking at Bolin eat like a pig " Korra & I are not back together"

"What!?" Bolin said a little loud " I could have sworn, well okay then what is going on between you guys?

"Nothing" Makoo said taking a sip from his juice "we're just friend"

"Oook, I believe you buddy" bolin said with a small smile " just make sure that when you guys on your room for having you all "friendly" conversations y'all keep it down" he said before walking away laughing.

Mako choked on his juice coughing uncontrollably at his words his cheeks red with embarrassment. That night when he heard a light tap on his door he made sure to keep her as quiet as possible after all she was just a friend.

Jul 21st, 2014


End file.
